Eres el indicado
by blankius
Summary: Hermione decide que finalmente llegó el momento de dar el gran paso y tener su primera vez con la persona a la que ama sólo que, para sorpresa de su novio, no se trata de él...


**ERES EL INDICADO**

\- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto, Hermione! - Él le gritó. Esta era como la millonésima pelea que tenían desde que empezaron a salir un año atrás. Y de nuevo, la razón de su discusión era que él quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella y la castaña aún no estaba lista.

\- ¡Dijiste que no tenías problema alguno en esperar hasta que me sintiera preparada para hacerlo! Bueno, yo aún no estoy lista. - Ella dijo. - No estoy haciéndolo a propósito... - ¿O sí lo hacía? - Es solo que estoy asustada.

\- Oh, vamos... ¡Tienes dieciocho años ya! ¡¿Qué tipo de fenómeno es todavía virgen a esa edad?! - Dios, cada vez que Ron actuaba de esta manera conseguía ganarse su odio. Ella estaba lista para tener su primera vez, pero no con él. No lo amaba. Sólo estaba con él porque su madre así lo deseaba y ella nunca la desobedecía, pero ya estaba harta. Le daba igual lo que su familia pensara, lo que su madre le dijera. Ya tenía edad suficiente para decidir por su propia cuenta con quién estar y a quién amar.

\- Bueno, yo soy esa "clase de bicho raro" que todavía no tiene sexo a esta edad. Lamento decepcionarte. - Dijo Hermione con orgullo, haciendo que él se molestara más. - Adiós, Ron. -

Añadió y dejó el apartamento de su, ahora, ex novio.

De camino a casa, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su mejor amigo, Harry. Eran amigos desde que tenían tan sólo cinco años de edad. La castaña le preguntó si tenía un rato libre porque necesitaba hablar con él y pasar algún tiempo juntos. Obviamente, el moreno nunca le diría que no a ella y le aseguró que en menos de media hora estaría en su casa y que también compraría algo de comida y cervezas para tener una noche de películas juntos, como acostumbraban hacer desde pequeños.

Después de mucho tiempo charlando, viendo algunas películas y riendo a carcajadas con sus bocas llenas de pizza, se dieron cuenta de que era tarde ya, y que la castaña se veía algo cansada. Harry tomó su abrigo ya que era hora de irse, pero Hermione lo detuvo diciéndole que necesitaba que se quedase con ella. No quería estar sola. No esa noche. El moreno aceptó así que caminaron directamente hacia la habitación. Su apartamento no era muy grande, pero la habitación era perfecta y tenía una cama matrimonial que sus padres compraron para ella cuando se había mudado a su nuevo hogar.

Ahora estaban en la cama hablando de nuevo. Harry no había traído otra ropa y le era incómodo dormir con sus jeans, así que Hermione le dijo que no tenía ningún problema que durmiera en interiores. Ninguna de los dos se avergonzaba por tener que dormir juntos o por llevar poca ropa debido a que solían hacerlo bastante seguido y esta sólo era una noche más... Bueno, no lo era. Esta noche sería especial. O eso era lo que la joven castaña esperaba.

Miró a su Harry. Sí, su Harry... Estaba completamente enamorada de él desde hacía años pero jamás se animó a confesarlo. Decidió preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber desde que salió de la casa de Ron:

\- Harry, ¿será que puedo preguntarte una cosa? - Ella dijo. El moreno se giró un poco para mirarla de una mejor manera y asintió, así que ella continuó: - Si tienes una novia y ella es todavía virgen y cada vez que quieres hacer "eso", te rechaza porque no se siente preparada todavía, ¿qué harías?

\- Yo esperaría por ella, por supuesto. - Hermione forzó una sonrisa y respiró profundamente. ¿Por qué su novio no pensaba igual? Claro estaba que Ron era un cavernícola y Harry todo un caballero y quizás no era lo mismo, pero si realmente la amaba como decía, no dudaría en esperarla... Aunque ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera, no quería acostarse con él.

Harry la miró de nuevo y la besó dulcemente en la frente. - Ron de nuevo, ¿verdad? - Su amiga solo asintió y ella continuó: - No te preocupes por él, Mione. Ya te dije que es un idiota.

\- Me dijo que soy un fenómeno porque tengo dieciocho años y aún no tengo sexo... Es sólo que no quiero hacerlo con él.

Harry la miraba y escuchaba con mucha atención

\- Es decir, sé que es mi novio y todo eso, pero yo no quiero que él sea mi primera vez. No quiero hacer el amor con Ron.

\- Déjame ver si entiendo... Estás lista para hacerlo, ¿pero no con él? - Repitió como procesando lo que Hermione acaba de decir. Esta se sentó en la cama y Harry hizo lo mismo, sentándose justo en frente de ella. Ahora estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Ya encontraste al hombre indicado o todavía no? - Sintió una punzada en su estómago al preguntarle eso y realmente temía por la respuesta de la castaña. Ya bastantes celos sentía porque Ron era novio de su amiga, si había otro hombre más en su vida… eso lo destrozaría completamente.

Era la primera vez en todos sus años de amistad que hablaban de esto, acerca de su virginidad. Ella no dijo una palabra, sólo se limitó a asentir, dejándola un poco confundida y decepcionada. Nuevamente, otra persona tenía el amor de aquella a la que él amaba. Pero eran amigos, la apoyaría en todas sus decisiones aunque luego tuviese que llorar noches enteras por no poder besarla como quería. - Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí... Si ya encontraste al chico indicado, puedes decirme. No voy a darle un puñetazo en la cara, te lo prometo. - Hermione soltó una fuerte carcajada. Su moreno siempre conseguía hacerla reír en momentos serios como ese. Y también, Harry siempre era muy celoso cuando se trataba de ella. Una vez más, la castaña respiró hondo y, finalmente se animó a decirlo.

\- Es que... Primero y principal, es un buen amigo mío. - Harry lo miró confundido, entonces Hermione continuó - Y... - Respiró profundamente una vez más, armándose de coraje y luego continuó: - Y él se encuentra justo enfrente de mí. - Dijo en un susurro para luego mirar hacia abajo, completamente avergonzada. El moreno no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Su hermosa reina quería que el fuera la primera en hacerle el amor. Hermione... Su pequeña Mione quería perder su virginidad con él. - Por favor, no te enojes conmigo por lo que dije. - Dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Hermione estaba aterrada. No quería estropear la maravillosa amistad que tenían pero sentía que iba a estallar si no confesaba sus sentimientos hacia aquel moreno insoportable al que amaba tanto y que la conocía mejor que nadie.

\- No, por supuesto que no estoy enojada contigo. Es sólo que no estaba esperando que dijeras eso. Me has tomado por sorpresa... - Dijo Harry, haciendo que Hermione bajara la mirada nuevamente, sonrojándose. Se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojaba. Bueno, era linda todo el tiempo.

\- Olvida que dije eso. Vamos a dormir y hagamos de cuenta esto no sucedió. - La joven se acostó, cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Harry realmente quería reírse. Le causaba mucha ternura lo avergonzada que estaba. Hizo lo mismo que la castaña y luego la abrazó. Su pecho estaba pegado a la espalda de la pequeña castaña.

Cuidadosamente, bajó su mano y empezó a acariciar suavemente su pierna. Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo y se volteó para mirarlo. Se encontró con esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándola con deseo, mientras que las manos del moreno se acercaban poco a poco a sus pechos por debajo de la holgada camiseta. Podía sentir su cálido toque sobre su suave piel.

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios con dulzura, pero ese beso se convirtió en uno muy intenso cuando Hermione, todavía sorprendida, abrió la boca para dejar que su lengua encontrara la del moreno. Harry siguió tocando el cuerpo de su amada, logrando que esta comenzara a hacer lo mismo con el suyo y gimió cuando sintió sus dedos jugando con uno de sus pezones. Harry detuvo el beso y le preguntó:

\- ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?

\- Sí, Harry. Estoy segura... Quiero ser tuya y de nadie más. - Respondió casi sin aliento. Sabía que nadie la cuidaría y la amaría como él. Nunca.

El moreno sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Ayudó a su amada a quitarse la camiseta y luego se quitó la suya, siguiendo luego con las bragas de la castaña. Extrañamente, por primera vez en su corta vida, la castaña no se sintió nada insegura sobre su cuerpo. Harry la miró, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus ojos y besó castamente sus labios.

\- No puedes ser más perfecta, Mione. - Dijo, causando que su chica se sonrojara y mordiera su labio inferior. La besó una vez más y luego comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos, jugando un poco con sus pezones, para después bajar a su vientre y a su parte más íntima. Al llegar allí, la miró como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso y la castaña asintió sin soltar el labio que tenía aprisionado entre sus dientes. Harry empezó a frotar su clítoris con el pulgar, haciéndola jadear suavemente y luego reemplazó el dedo por su lengua, dándole pequeños golpecitos, tomándolo entre sus labios y realizando movimientos circulares sobre el mismo.

El moreno introdujo lentamente y con mucho cuidado un dedo en el sexo de Hermione, haciéndola gemir.

\- Dime si te duele, Mione, voy a detenerme de inmediato. - Dijo. Hermione asintió. Con suavidad, Harry comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera de su amada. Los gemidos de la castaña fueron aumentando a medida que su cuerpo iba acostumbrándose a ese pequeño y agradable "intruso".

Al notar que ya estaba lista, el joven de ojos verdes introdujo otro dedo, repitiendo el mismo proceso una vez más mientras su lengua seguía jugando con ese punto tan sensible excitando no solo a su castaña, sino que a el mismo también.

Hermione alcanzó su primer orgasmo en cuestión de minutos. Nunca se había sentido tan bien. Jamás pensó que podría sentir tanto placer.

Harry se acostó nuevamente a su lado y la besó profundamente, haciendo que la castaña probara su propia esencia en los labios de su amada. Hermione bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna de su moreno y lo acarició tímidamente, sintiendo inmediatamente como el miembro de Harry crecía más si es que era posible.

Inmediatamente, sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a calentarse y excitarse nuevamente. Ese efecto tenía Harry en ella.

Sonrió contra sus labios, se animó a ir un poco más lejos, acarició con avidez el duro sexo de su exasperante moreno.

Para su sorpresa, Harry tomó su mano haciendo que se detuviera. La joven castaña la miró confundida pensando que había hecho algo mal...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Hermione preguntó temerosa. Harry la miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, Mione. No estás obligada a nada.- La castaña sólo sonrió y le dijo:

\- Quiero hacerlo, Harry. Quiero darte el mismo placer que acabas de darme tú a mí. - Ella la miró con una cara divertida y se acercó de nuevo para besarla. Hermione hizo que su moreno se recostara, esta vez su espalda tocando el colchón, y bajó lenta y tortuosamente su bóxer. Cuando le quito los calzoncillos vio que su pene era por lo menos casi diecisiete centímetros de largo, casi cuatro dedos de grosor y con una suave mata de pelo que va desde su ombligo hasta antes de llegar a la zona donde está su pene, se quedó asombrada de lo grande que era y eso que no había visto ninguno.

Una vez superada la impresión se puso a horcajadas sobre él y besó su cuello y sus pectorales mientras seguían acariciando su miembro. Mirando a sus perfectos ojos verdes, dejó que su mano rodeara su miembro, causando que el moreno arqueara la espalda, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo de placer.

\- No sabes lo mucho que esperé por esto, Mione... - Dijo Harry, besándola. Hermione comenzó a mover su mano, sintiéndose completamente motivada por los gestos y sonidos que hacía su hermoso moreno, los mismos que ella hizo un rato antes, y que demostraban el tremendo placer que le estaba dando. Harry bajó sus manos y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que la castaña. La habitación se llenó con sus gemidos. Ambos se sentían como si estuvieran en el cielo.

Hermione siempre supo que Harry era la persona perfecta para dar ese paso tan importante y, claramente, no la defraudó. Después de un largo rato, ella volvió a llegar a la cima, gritando el nombre de Harry. Cansada, Hermione se acostó a su lado y Harry rápidamente se puso encima de ella y la volvió a besar, primero dulcemente pero de un momento a otro el beso se intensifico y sintió como la punta de su polla estaba en mi entrada, la empezó a meter dentro de mí, aunque lo hacía lentamente fue muy doloroso parecía que me apuñalaban por dentro, pero cuando la metió entera él y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, espero un rato para que me acostumbrara a su tamaño y luego de un rato comenzó a moverse, cuando el dolor desapareció fue remplazado por placer mucho placer, el en ese momento me empezó a besar mis pechos Cuando encontramos un ritmo no podía parar esto era muy adicto yo era muy adicta a él, cuando el sintió que estaba por venirme otra vez intensifico sus movimientos haciendo que fuera más placentero, cuando sentí que me venía el introdujo su miembro en lo más profundo de mi y sentí como todo su ser se derramaba dentro de mí. Cansado, Harry se acostó a su lado y rápidamente la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo, besando su frente.

\- Te amo, Harry. - Le dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Hermione. - La besó apasionadamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó al oír que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Después de eso… Ron entró.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es esto, Hermione?! - Gritó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - La castaña preguntó, asombrada, cubriendo un poco más su cuerpo con las sábanas.

\- ¡Eres una perra traidora! ¿Que aún no estabas preparada para hacerlo? Oh, claro. Ahora puedo ver que en realidad eres una maldita puta, Hermione. - Ron dijo al verlos a ambos desnudos. Estaba completamente enojado. Harry se puso rápidamente su bóxer, caminó hacia él y le dio un puñetazo.

\- Nunca vuelvas a llamarla así, ¿me oíste? - Le gritó. El muchacho estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe al moreno pero, este era más fuerte que él y detuvo su puño con una mano. Hermione, aun cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas, se acercó a ellos con ira.

\- ¡Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo, Ron! - Ella dijo y Harry la agarró por la cintura para protegerla. Ron no dijo ni una sola palabra y salió de la casa, lanzando las copias de las llaves que Hermione le había dado justo delante de los pies de esta.

Cuando oyeron el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, finalmente respiraron. Ninguno de los dos notó que estaban conteniendo la respiración.

\- Gracias, Harry... - Dijo la castaña.

\- No, gracias a ti, mi hermosa chica infiel. - Harry respondió haciéndola reír. Ella la golpeó en el brazo fingiendo estar enojada, pero no pudo.

\- Te odio. - Hermione añadió riendo. El moreno la tomó entre sus brazos y la tiró sobre la cama, haciéndola reír como una niña pequeña. Besó esos hermosos labios que tanto le gustaban.

La miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo y dijo:

\- Vamos a ver si de verdad me odias... - Y comenzaron a hacer el amor una vez más.

 ** _Hola a todos... espero le guste la historia. Saludos._**

 ** _Pdta. No se olviden decirme que opinan de la historia_**


End file.
